


Копилка

by RiruD



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiruD/pseuds/RiruD
Summary: Брюс пытается преподать Джейсону урок. Это оборачивается тем же, чем неизбежно заканчиваются любые попытки научить Джейсона Тодда хоть чему-нибудь.





	Копилка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Swear Jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809941) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> Бесконечно благодарна моим самоотверженным бетам: Cap_Rogers, belalex и Leshaya

– О, чтоб тебя! – Джейсон отскочил от горячей плиты, засовывая в рот обожжённый палец. – Блядь, блядь, блядь! Куда только Альфред провалился?  
– Джейсон. – Брюс опустил газету. – Не выражайся.  
– Я тут ёбанный палец обжёг! О божечки, больно-то как.  
Брюс поднялся, ухватил его за повреждённую руку и повёл к раковине. Он подставил ожог, который действительно впечатлял своими размерами - под струю холодной воды и достал из шкафчика упаковку саше-пакетов с алоэ.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что в ящике слева от плиты Альфред хранит прихватки. Именно ими пользуются, когда хотят взяться за кастрюлю с кипящей водой.  
– А почему бы мне просто не попользоваться грёбаным дворецким?  
Брюс стиснул зубы, сдерживая порыв влепить мальчишке оплеуху. С этим желанием он боролся с тревожащей его регулярностью.  
– Начнём с того, – сказал Брюс, надрывая саше зубами и выдавливая содержимое на пальцы, – что Альфред не твой личный слуга. В его обязанности входит поддержание порядка в доме, но не обслуживание живущих в нём людей.  
– Тебе он завтрак носит, – пробухтел Джейсон.  
– Старая привычка. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы он приносил тебе по утрам капустный шейк, я подумаю, как это устроить.  
Джейсон скривился:  
– Спасибочки, уж лучше рамен, а эту вашу капусту Альфред может в задницу себе засунуть.  
Брюс удостоил пачку упомянутой лапши, лежащую рядом с плитой, скептическим взглядом.  
– Не уверен, что это можно назвать едой, – заметил он. – Но пока не будем об этом. Джейсон, мы ведь уже говорили о нецензурной лексике. Ты должен научиться контролировать свою речь. Вербальное самоограничение - важная форма контроля. А контроль - сама суть боя. Ты ведь хочешь научиться драться?  
Глаза у Джейсона едва не засветились:  
– Да я уже круче всех. Никто на блядской улице даже пальцем меня коснуться не в состоянии. Ты ведь сам видел, как я патрулировал улицы прошлой ночью, и мог убедиться – меня никому не достать.  
– Ну да. А как насчёт меня?  
– Эй, это время ещё придёт, старикан. – Джейсон криво улыбнулся. – Ты только, блядь, дождись.  
– Мм-хм. И пока этот день не наступил, ты живёшь в моём доме и следуешь моим правилам. И согласно этим правилам…  
– Не ругаться, – вздохнул Джейсон. – Ладно. Понял я, понял. Больше не буду. Хули нет то.  
Брюс недобро прищурился:  
– Я это уже пятый раз слышу. Думаю, нам нужна дополнительная… мотивация. С этого момента за каждое нецензурное слово ты кладёшь доллар в эту банку. В конце недели всё её содержимое уходит Альфреду. На карманные расходы ты получаешь двадцать долларов в неделю, так что, думаю, ты их потратишь... уже примерно через час. После этого будет начисляться долг в счёт будущих выплат. Разумеется, под проценты.  
– А ты, часом, не еврей? – Подзатыльник ему прилетел нешуточный. – Ауч, старик, какого хера?  
– За проявления расизма – по пять долларов. То же касается сексизма и гомофобии, так что заканчивай со своими пидорскими шуточками, и чтобы я больше не слышал от тебя слово «сука».  
Джейсон злобно зыркнул на него:  
– А что насчёт тебя? Если выругаешься, будешь платить?  
– Конечно. А теперь иди и собирайся в школу. Я пока найду для тебя что-нибудь съедобное, без сахара, кофеина и… – он поднял пачку рамена и пробежался глазами по списку ингредиентов. – Девяти тысяч миллиграммов глутамата натрия. Давай уже, пошевеливайся.  
Джейсон нехотя потопал наверх, бормоча под нос то, что Брюс предпочёл не услышать, иначе несчастный ребёнок оказался бы в долгах ещё до завтрака.  
– Двадцать баксов? – раздалось за его спиной, и, обернувшись, он увидел Дика, прислонившегося к ведущей в сад арке.  
Брови его были вопросительно приподняты, а толстовка, на рукаве которой красовался логотип полиции Бладхейвена, выглядела грязной и помятой. Брюс улыбнулся и достал кружку, чтобы сделать для него кофе. Только Дик мог передвигаться настолько бесшумно, чтобы подкрасться к нему, и только Дика он был рад видеть до завтрака.  
– Свободное утро? – поинтересовался Брюс, протягивая ему кружку.  
– Нет, Брюс, серьезно – двадцать баксов? Американских? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это в песо или каких-нибудь рупиях. Это в два раза больше, чем моя стипендия. Какого чёрта? Я требую компенсации.  
– По-моему, это вполне справедливо. Можно подумать, если бы ты получал больше, то нашёл бы деньги на стиральный порошок. И ты тоже следи за языком. Я только что велел Джейсону завязывать с руганью, так что давай попытаемся подать ему положительный пример.  
– Да ну, к чёрту. – Дик отхлебнул кофе. – То есть я понял, что ты пытаешься сделать – и это благородный порыв, но тебе не кажется, что ты ввязываешься в безнадёжную битву?  
Брюс налил себе ещё кофе:  
– Почему это?  
– И он ещё спрашивает, почему! Джейсон – дитя улиц, ты не сделаешь из него… – Дик взмахнул рукой. – Понимаешь, некоторых детей просто невозможно запихнуть в костюм и познакомить с кружком ботаников из Готэмской Академии на званом обеде. Это хитрожопый, злобный, коварный мелкий уёбок.  
– Может, он мне кое-кого напоминает.  
– Эй, я таким никогда…  
– Я не имел в виду тебя. Дай ему шанс. Он хороший ребёнок. Я не пытаюсь сделать из него твою копию. Но Джейсон может стать кем-то большим, чем он есть и чем его делает его прошлое.  
Услышав это, Дик коротко хохотнул и допил остатки кофе:  
– Его много как можно назвать, Брюс, но только не хорошим ребёнком. Уж поверь мне.  
Ставя кружку в раковину, он задел рукой плечо Брюса. От этого движения край рукава футболки Брюса задрался. Хотя Брюс быстро его одёрнул, он понял, что Дик успел заметить сиренево-багровый синяк, окольцовывающий плечо.  
– Дай угадаю, – голос Дика помрачнел. – Патруль позапрошлой ночью?  
– Всё в порядке, – ответил Брюс.  
– Ну да, на вид совсем не больно. Собираешься утверждать, что это всё равно бы случилось, даже будь рядом с тобой напарник, действительно прикрывающий тебе спину?  
Брюс одарил его пронзительным взглядом, но теперь подобное на Дика уже не действовало.  
Он хотел было ответить, что ничего бы не изменилось, но вспомнил, как десять лет назад насмерть стоял против того, чтобы Дик ходил с ним патрулировать, – и как вышло, что Дика начал тренировать Кларк. Именно Кларк дал ему необходимый толчок. Несмотря на первоначальное желание возразить, нельзя было отрицать, что в ту минуту, когда Дик появился рядом с ним, внезапно и синяков как будто стало меньше, и Альфреду по утрам приходилось зашивать не так много ран.  
– Мальчишка научится, – сказал он.  
– В его же, блядь, интересах.  
И, прежде чем Брюс успел запротестовать или хотя бы ответить недовольным взглядом, он выскользнул за дверь.

***

На протяжении следующих четырёх недель прогресс был нестабильным, но, тем не менее, ощутимым. Поначалу горка наличности в большой синей банке прирастала на глазах, но постепенно стали заметны и успехи Джейсона в словесном воздержании. Первое время он стенал, он ныл, он кривился, он даже ругался – потеряв на этом ещё четыре доллара, – но, по крайней мере, он действительно стал хоть немного задумываться, прежде чем что-то произнести. Если это научило мальчишку хоть какой-то осознанности, то всё это нелепое мероприятие стоило того. Как минимум шквальный поток уведомлений о дисциплинарных выговорах из Готэмской Академии существенно сократился.  
Но что действительно помогло Джейсону проникнуться всей затеей, так это вид Брюса, тоже опускающего купюры в банку. Это едва ли не в экстаз его привело, и, когда он заподозрил, что Брюс мухлюет, ограничиваясь тибетскими ругательствами (конечно, так и было), он  
предложил Альфреду быть их арбитром. Альфред же просто приподнял свои кустистые брови и сказал:  
– Мои извинения, мастер Брюс.  
– Предатель, – проворчал Брюс, опустив в банку доллар. Альфред многозначительно посмотрел на неё.  
– Вообще-то, сэр, – заметил он, – я, если позволите, распознал два отдельных слова, оба относящиеся к грубой речи. Их приставки были почти идентичны, но по факту это два разных слова, а не одно. Во времена службы в Бирме я на досуге изучал азиатские языки.  
Брюс расстался ещё с одним долларом.  
– Та собака предаёт, что не слышит крика хозяина в беде, – произнёс он на языке масаи.  
Не мог же Альфред служить по всему миру.  
– И глуп хозяин, оставляющий хижину без присмотра, – Альфред закончил поговорку на английском. – Должен заметить, сэр, слово «предаёт» на языке масаи имеет несколько оскорбительный оттенок, будучи образованным от того же корня, что и «мужчина, сношающийся с беременной коровой». Боюсь, вам придётся заплатить и за его использование.  
Брюс швырнул кошелёк, целясь Альфреду в голову, и ретировался, прежде чем начал терять акции; он прекрасно знал, чем чревато столкновение лбами с Альфредом. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Брюс услышал, как эти двое обменялись ударами ладоней, и улыбнулся. Если его глупая затея способствовала их сближению, то она стоила каждого потраченного цента и даже привилегированной кредитки.  
Конечно же, после этого случая Джейсон задался целью следить за каждым словом, вылетающим изо рта Брюса. Брюс начал подозревать, что мальчишка расставил ловушки по всему дому только для того, чтобы он забылся и цветисто выругался. Другого объяснения скользкой луже шампуня посреди коридора или блеску суперклея на ручке расчески у него не было. По крайней мере, Джейсон радовался жизни, что случалось нечасто. Нечасто он мог вести себя так же нелепо, как и любой другой двенадцатилетний мальчишка; нечасто удавалось убрать из его глаз мрачную настороженность, чтобы дать ему возможность просто проказничать, как обычному ребёнку.  
Как-то ночью в пещере, перепаивая плазма-излучатели на поясе, Брюс поделился своими мыслями с Кларком.  
– Так ты думаешь, всё, чего не хватает этому ребёнку, – немного нормального детства? – послышался голос Кларка от динамиков монитора. Брюс заметил, что говоря это тот недоверчиво приподнял бровь.  
– Может и так, – коротко ответил он.  
Они разговаривали на криптонском, потому что Джейсон растянулся в углу на походной кровати, выполняя домашнее задание по алгебре. Хотя Брюс мог достаточно свободно поддерживать разговор, для того чтобы изъясняться длинными фразами на криптонском, с его тремя формами глаголов и калейдоскопической сменой падежей существительных, требовалось концентрироваться. Особенно если одновременно работать над излучателями. Он снова изучил чертёж и нахмурился: схема соединений оказалась неожиданно запутанной, хотя утром в душе представлялась ему простой и понятной.  
– Нормальное, ха, – сказал Кларк. – Ты точно уверен, в том что делаешь?  
– И ты туда же. Не начинай.  
– Я ничего не начинаю. Ты в курсе, что он устроил тотализатор?  
Брюс резанул себя по пальцу и прикусил губу, проглатывая ругательства. Он заметил, с какой надеждой Джейсон поднял взгляд от тетради.  
– Тотализатор? – он не был уверен, что правильно понял криптонскую фразу.  
– О да. Альфред и Дик уже участвуют. Следующий, кто заставит тебя выругаться – по-настоящему выругаться, вслух и на родном языке, – получает всё содержимое банки.  
Брюс невольно хохотнул:  
– Вот как.  
Он заметил, как на экране Кларк задумчиво склонил голову.  
– Нет, – сказал Кларк, – Дик прав. Ты просто не можешь быть тем же самым человеком, что растил и его. Как это не приводит тебя в бешенство?  
– Не знаю, – он понял, что снова улыбается, представляя маленький заговор Джейсона. – Но, как по мне, всё, что может заставить Дика разговаривать с Джейсоном, уже хорошо. Что? – спросил он, заметив, как Кларк поморщился.  
– Ничего.  
– Говори уже, – прорычал он.  
– Да правда мелочь. Просто это «хорошо» должно быть потенциально востребованным, потому что нужно понимать: всё хорошее непостоянно и в той или иной степени иллюзорно.  
Брюс выронил миниатюрные плоскогубцы себе под ноги, когда вылетевший сноп искр обжёг ему пальцы и лицо. Он яростно выругался - к счастью, всё ещё на криптонском, так что Джейсон не мог его подловить. Вот только теперь Джейсон сидел, вытянувшись по струнке, всем своим видом демонстрируя нетерпеливое предвкушение.  
– Это было ругательство? – уточнил он.  
– Я цитировал святые тексты, – проскрежетал Брюс. – Это общепринятая криптонская практика перед лицом разочарования. Джейсон. Ты испортил мой пояс только для того, чтобы спровоцировать меня?  
Мальчишка принял невинный вид. Брюс сжал зубы.  
– Иди наверх, – сказал он. – Все игры заканчиваются на пороге пещеры, тебе ясно? Поднимайся и доделывай домашнюю работу, я буду через минуту.  
Он подождал, пока не услышал тихое шуршание закрывающейся двери туннеля, и швырнул плоскогубцы через всю пещеру. Те рикошетом отскочили от камня. Недостойно, зато приятно.  
– Священные тексты, ха, – мягко отозвался Кларк. – В следующий раз, когда ты будешь их цитировать, постарайся не так оскорбительно отзываться о моей матери.  
Брюс выключил монитор, усилием воли удержавшись от нецензурного ответа.

***

Субботним утром Дик, не изменяя своим привычкам, снова заглянул на кофе. Обычно он заходил домой или в пещеру по крайней мере один раз на неделе плюс по субботним утрам. Даже такой любитель поспать, как Дик, прекрасно понимал, что не стоит упускать шанс полакомиться черничными оладьями Альфреда, политыми сметаной и посыпанными сахарной пудрой, и сейчас он со смаком уминал уже вторую порцию.  
– Не хочешь задержаться ненадолго? – спросил Брюс, решив ковать, пока оладьи еще горячи. – Мне нужно подняться в Сторожевую башню и убедиться, что тесты прошли успешно, а удаленно результаты не посмотреть. Но я уже пообещал Альфреду свободное утро, после того как он закончит со всем… этим, – он махнул на залитую сиропом стопку в тарелке Дика, – так что Джейсон на какое-то время останется без присмотра. И раз уж по выходным он спит до полудня, это не должно стать проблемой. Останешся?  
– Конечно, – ответил Дик с полным ртом сметаны. – Но, должен заметить, ему двенадцать.  
– И я должен заметить: это Джейсон.  
– Твоё замечание замечательнее, – признал Дик, махнув вилкой.  
– Почти закончил, – прокричал Кларк, поднимаясь по лестнице из пещеры. Брюс подозрительно сощурился, глядя на ветошь, которой тот вытирал руки.  
– Утилизируй опасные отходы внизу, а не на кухне.  
– Неблагодарный, – ответил Кларк. – Привет, Дик.  
– Привет, как дела?  
– Ну, мы настраиваем компьютерную систему пещеры на взаимодействие с криптонскими технологиями. Теперь отсюда можно будет получить доступ к информационной базе Крепости. Интерфейс Сторожевой башни должен суметь обработать кое-какую информацию… хотя бы частично. По большей части ни одну из земных систем не удастся сделать с ней совместимой. Задача оказалась масштабнее, чем я рассчитывал, но посреди ночи я понял, что проблема больше физическая, чем нейротехнологическая. Крайолиновое масло должно с этим помочь. Ммм, оладушки. Угостишь, Альфред?  
– Разумеется, мистер Кент.  
– Вообще-то, это было скорее вежливое «как дела», чем «эй, как насчет лекции по инженерии», но спасибо, – подначил Дик, пытаясь увернуться от пропитанной крайолином тряпки, летящей ему в голову.  
– Аккуратнее с межгалактическими отходами, – запричитал Альфред, сдёргивая обидное украшение с волос Дика. – О, доброе утро, мастер Джейсон, чему мы обязаны удовольствием созерцать ваше прекрасное лицо этим ранним субботним утром?  
Джейсом промаршировал прямиком к обеденному столу и с триумфальным видом бросил на него лист бумаги.  
– Плати, – заявил он Брюсу. Все посмотрели на него.  
– Прошу прощения? – не понял Брюс.  
– Пла-ти. – Джейсон качнулся на пятках. Он даже натянул джинсы, хотя не потрудился ни переодеть футболку, в которой спал, ни расчесаться. – Я подловил тебя, чувак, я так по-крупному тебя подловил. Читай и рыдай. – Он поднял листок, помахивая им в воздухе.  
– Всё здесь, бац, невъеб… неоспоримые доказательства. Брюс Уэйн, ты - банкрот.  
Брюс приподнял бровь:  
– Не желаешь объяснить?  
– Ещё бы, с превеликим удовольствием. Ты ругался прошлой ночью.  
– Искренне в этом сомневаюсь.  
– Н-да? А не стоит. Я не мог уснуть, ну и решил сделать тот реферат по географии, только никак не мог понять это дебильное… дурацкое задание, так что поднялся к тебе за помощью.  
Брюс поставил свой кофе на стол.  
– Я тебя слышал, – самодовольно заявил Джейсон. – Ты сказал «блядь». Ты прокричал это. Очень громко. Ну и другое тоже. Вот, я зачитаю. – Он поднял листок. – Блядь. Блядь-блядь-бляяяядь-блядь. Ёбаный ад. Господи-боже. Блядь, да блядь…  
Брызги от кофе Дика пролетели над столом и остались красоваться на стене. Сидящий за столом Брюс застыл, не заботясь что там отображается на его совершенно одеревеневшем лице.  
– Господи грёбанный ты нахуй, – спокойным голосом зачитывал Джейсон, а Дик зашёлся таким яростным кашлем, что, казалось, он лёгкие выплюнуть готов.  
– Ты в порядке? – прервался Джейсон; Дик махнул ему и просипел:  
– Продолжай.  
– Боже, чёрт возьми, блядь, да чёр…  
Брюс встал, выхватил лист и скомкал его. Кларк, сидящий рядом с ним, спокойно уминал горку оладьев, будто ничего особенного вокруг не происходило.  
Кашель Дика сменился апоплексическим ударом; он с красным лицом раскачивался взад-вперёд в тихом припадке. На секунду Брюс представил, как вспарывает ему живот бэтарангом.  
– Мой список! – воскликнул Джейсон. – Ты должен заплатить!  
Брюс швырнул кошелёк на стол.  
– Джейсон, – выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Прошлой ночью. Я ударился пальцем.  
– Ох. Ладно. Но ты всё равно должен заплатить. Ты, наверное, очень сильно ударился.  
– Многократно, – уточнил Кларк, протыкая вилкой очередную стопку оладьев.  
Брюс кинул на него убийственный взгляд. Приступ Дика дошел до той стадии, при которой земная медицина была бессильна помочь. Брюс выудил из кошелька полтинник и затолкал его в банку. Джейсон продолжал сверлить его взглядом, так что Брюс добавил ещё один, полагая, что это в любом случае будет ближе к правде, и пошёл прочь к лестнице, кутаясь в остатки изрядно потрёпанного достоинства.

***

– Мастер Джейсон, – твёрдо произнёс Альфред, когда Брюс ушёл. – В этом доме мы не нарушаем личные границы друг друга.  
– Что? Что? Что я сделал? Ничьих границ я не нарушал. Это он должен о них волноваться, его слышно было на весь коридор.  
Дик как раз глотнул достаточно воздуха, чтобы сдавленно что-то буркнуть в ответ, когда Кларк отодвинул от себя оладьи.  
– Альфред прав, – согласился он. – И, надеюсь, вы трое с вашим маленьким спором выучили урок. А урок в том, – добавил он, вытирая губы салфеткой, – что победа всегда за мной. А сейчас я, пожалуй, заберу свою награду.  
Он подхватил копилку и направился к лестнице. Наверху его наверняка ждал грандиозный скандал, с громами и молниями, но иногда… что ж, иногда такова была цена проклятой победы. 


End file.
